Do You Want Fries With That?
by THE DEVIZZAL
Summary: It’s been about a year since the trip to Rome. Lizzie and Gordo have sort of been dating, but Lizzie’s singing career has been getting in the way. Lizzie has signed a contract to be an actress as well. She has a new part... [see inside for rest]
1. Part Time Job

Summary: It's been about a year since the trip to Rome. Lizzie and Gordo have sort of been dating, but Lizzie's singing career has been getting in the way. Lizzie has also signed a contract to be an actress as well. She has a new part time job and school is getting harder. Everything is happening at once and it's driving her nuts!

A/N: This is my first fic EVER, so please no flames. Of course, if you must, go ahead; after all, it's your opinion.

Rating:PG (just to be safe)

**_Do You Want Fries With That?_**

By THE DEVIZZAL

Chapter 1: Part Time Job

"Do you want fries with that?" Lizzie asked from behind the counter. Ever since that rude woman at the Digital Bean (who had bossed Lizzie around before when she was a busboy) had stopped working there, Lizzie had decided that The Digital Bean would be the perfect place to work part time for some extra cash when she wasn't performing (Hey, she's a new star! She doesn't make _that_ much money yet!).

The customer nodded. Lizzie added the fries to the price and put them on the customer's tray. After paying, the customer left.

"Welcome to The Digital Bean! How can I help you?" Lizzie said as the next customer walked up.

"How about a kiss for your boyfriend?" said Gordo.

"Would you like fries with--... GORDO! Oh my gosh! Hi!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"So I guess it's true then. Actors do end up in the food industry."

"Oh, Gordo! So how are you? I didn't see you at school today."

"That is because," he said, "at lunch I left for this..." He pulled out a copy of her latest CD. "It came out today, remember?"

"Oh, gosh Gordo, this is so exciting!" She gave him a big hug.

"Hey!" yelled the manager. "Wait until your break! There are customers waiting, okay?"

"Okay!" she replied.

Gordo moved aside and let the next customer come up. Lizzie began filling their order out as she continued to talk to Gordo.

"So," he asked, "are you free tomorrow? It'll be Saturday."

"Oh... gosh, Gordo, I'm not. I actually have to go start recording my next album."

"It figures."

"But hey," she added, "You could swing by and watch. And maybe I'll be free Sunday."

"Alright then, count me in!" he said as he looked at his watch. "Wow, I gotta leave; if I'm spending this weekend with you, I want to finish my homework first! See ya, Liz!"

"See ya Gordo!" Lizzie replied as she gave the customer their tray. "Do you want fries with that?"

So how was that for my first chapter? I know, it was nothing but mushy fluff. Oh, well. R&R! (By that I mean 'read and review', not 'rest and relaxation'!)

P.S. I am SO new. Could someone please tell me what 'one-shot' means? Thanx! Bye!


	2. Recording Studio and The Digital Bean

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update; I was debating whether or not to post this chapter. It's not that exciting and I don't think that it has very much to do with the story. I actualy might just delete this chapter if nobody likes it. I don't know. I already have the story in my head (sort of), but PLEASE send reviews with (specific) suggestions!!!

Post Script: I forgot to mention that I don't own anything but the story so DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 2: The Recording Studio/The Digital Bean

Gordo drove up to the recording studio. He got out of his car and helped Miranda out of the passenger's seat. They entered the studio while talking about Lizzie's old CD and about what her new one will be like.

♪ ". . . . . .-Hey now!"

"-Hey now! This is what dreams are made of! Hey now!"

"-Hey now! This is what dreams are made of!"

"-I've got somewhere I belong!"

"-I've got somebody to love!"

"_This is what dreams are made of!. . . . . . ._" ♪

After Lizzie and Isabella (who had flown over to record a few songs with Lizzie while on her around-the-world performing tour) had finished recording their duet remake of 'What Dreams Are Made Of', Isabella had to leave and Lizzie got to talk to Miranda and Gordo.

"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed as she and Lizzie hugged. "That was great! You and Isabella sound so cool together!"

"Thanks!" Lizzie replied, feeling proud.

"She's right, you know." said Gordo. "You were truly amazing!"

"Thanks, Gordo." she said. He smiled and cupped her jaw with his hand. They began to kiss. After a few moments, Miranda said, "Hello! I'm still here! Don't forget about me!"

"Oh, sorry." they said together. They all began to laugh.

"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo said a little later, "do you have enough time to have lunch at The Digital Bean with us?"

"Let me check..." she said as she took out her palm pilot. ". . .Uh, no. Actually, I'm already late for something. I'll see you guys later, okay?" She then left for the parking lot.

Gordo and Miranda were splitting a pile of fries at The Digital Bean a little while later.

"You know," Miranda suddenly said, "Lizzie being a pop star is cool and all, but it's kind of annoying. I mean, it's getting in her way of being normal. Lizzie's trying to be a pop star and a normal person at the same time."

"I get what you mean." Gordo said back. "Although I disagree; Lizzie wants to do both, otherwise she would have quit one of them a long time ago."

"I guess you're right. Lizzie's just a normal person who happens to be a pop star."

"Exactly." he said. Just then, his cell phone went off. He answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lizzie."

"Oh, hi! Say, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"That's actually what I called about. See, tomorrow I've got to go do a part in a movie."

"So I don't get to see you tomorrow either?"

"How about I e-mail you where we're gonna be shooting and you can come watch?"

"Okay, so I can watch you again. Great. . . .well, can I see you tomorrow night?"

"Actually, yes—I need help with my homework."

"(sighs) . . .Fine. See you then." (Beep)


	3. Starstruck Gordo

A/N: Yo! I'm back with a new chap-izzle! Sorry it took so long though; I was on vacation with my family for the Fourth of July. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Starstruck Gordo

David Gordon woke early the next morning. He had dreamed about Lizzie, as he seemed to do nearly every night.

He laid and thought. Even though he was proud of Lizzie, he was a little angry. His girlfriend was quickly becoming a star in at least two countries, but her stardom was interfering with their relationship. She was juggling many lives. Although he had convinced himself that if Lizzie could handle it then he could too, he still considered her being so busy a pain in the rear. Nearly every date they had been on since Rome had either been cut short, put off, or during her work break.

And yet, he secretly envied her. He wished he could have a life like her life. Signing contracts, making money, giving to charities, being in commercials and movies. He had always liked the movie business anyway. And if they _worked_ together, they could _be_ together...

Gordo then came back to reality. He checked his e-mail and saw that Lizzie had sent him the location of the movie studio, as promised. The bottom of the e-mail read:

_XOXOXOXOX, Lizzie_

_P.S. I am sorry._

* * *

I know it was short. LIVE WITH IT!!!!! ...Uh, I mean... I promise to update soon...


	4. Movie and Homework

A/N: See? I told you I'd update soon! I updated the next day!!! This is the longest chapter so far, so I hope you're all happy! Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 4! YAY!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Movie and Homework

After picking up Miranda and Lizzie, Gordo drove up to the movie studios. They walked in together and talked.

"Dang! This place is huge!" Miranda pointed out.

"I know!" Lizzie replied. "I saw it yesterday; my agent showed me where I'm supposed to go today. It's enormous! What do you think of it, Gordo?" "

"I think it would be great to work here! You are so lucky, sweetheart!" Gordo answered.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "Wait... are you jealous?"

"..........maybe a little............"

Lizzie and Miranda giggled.

"So," Miranda said, "what are your lines?"

"I'm not sure; I had to leave for an appointment before I could find out. All I know is that it isn't a very big part."

* * *

They soon reached studio 10. Lizzie's agent, Kenny, was waiting for them and greeted them. He showed them around and introduced them to some of the other actors. They passed the actor that Lizzie would be interacting with. He was at the refreshments table, eating all of the chocolate doughnuts.

"Here..." said Kenny as he gave Lizzie her copy of the script. He pointed to some highlighted words on a page. "These are your lines."

Lizzie read over them.

"OH MY GOD! Kenny, my lines are 'Would you like fries with that'!? I say that, like, every friggin day at my other job! I'm totally sick of it! Oi!"

"Well, at least it will sound natural." Gordo teased.

* * *

"Alright, people," the director announced when everyone was in costume and ready, "let's see if we can't get this small scene done the first take. QUIET ON THE SET! THIS IS A TAKE! Roll camera... and action!"

The scene began. Several people were eating in a fast-food restaurant. A teenage boy (the one who was at the refreshments table earlier) walked up to the counter where Lizzie was opposite him.

"Hi. I'd l-like a ch-cheese sandwich and a m-m-medium d-drink, please."

Lizzie's agent whispered to the co-director, who was off in Hollywood at the moment, via his cell phone:

_"The kid's stuttering. Why is he stuttering? That's not in the script!"_

_"Maybe he's nervous?"_

"Alright," Lizzie said, "Would you like fries w—Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

The boy began breaking out and swelling up. He was sent to the first aid center where it was discovered that he was allergic to chocolate.

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!!!" The director yelled, sarcastically. "The kid's too sick to do the part now! We'll have to find someone else! ...You!" He pointed at Miranda. "Would you do the part?"

"No thank you." She said. "Being in a movie would be nice, but I'll be happy enough when I'm popular at school."

"Hey," Lizzie said, making herself part of the conversation, "let Gordo do it."

"WHAT?!" Gordo asked, surprised.

"You said you were jealous of what I was doing."

"Okay!" The director said before Gordo could say something. "Someone get this kid into the right clothes and get him a script!" He turned to Lizzie. "He better be good."

"He will be."

* * *

"...and ACTION!"

Several people were eating in a fast-food restaurant. Gordo walked up to the counter where Lizzie was opposite him.

"Hi. I'd like a cheese sandwich and a medium drink, please."

"Alright," Lizzie said, "Would you like fries with that?"

"No thank you."

"Here you go." she handed him a tray with prop food on it. "That will be $4.23."

Gordo gave her prop money, took the tray, and walked away.

"...and CUT!" yelled the director. "That was BEAUTIFUL!"

* * *

"Hey Gordo," Miranda said to him later, "You were pretty good."

"It was just a small part."

"Yeah, but she's right." Lizzie told him. "Even for a part that small you were awesome."

"Thanks. You were good too." He said. She took his hand in hers and kissed him. A few moments later, Miranda said, "Yoo-hoo! Hello! I'm here too! You keep forgetting me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lizzie said. "Would you like to join us?"

They all cracked up and fell on the floor with their hands on their sides, laughing.

"Excuse me," Kenny said to them when they got up, "would you guys like a ride home?"

"Actually," Gordo said, "Lizzie and I have somewhere to go and I've got my own car."

"Alright."

"Well, hey!" Miranda said suddenly. "If the rides in a limo, I'm there!" Kenny nodded.

"See you two later!" she said. "I've got date with three fabulous guys and their names are satellite TV, leather seat, and sun roof!"

* * *

It was about 8:05 PM when Gordo and Lizzie reached Lizzie's house. They went up to her bedroom. Lizzie dug in her backpack and found the homework that she needed help with. She sat with her legs crossed on her bed and put her homework out in front of her. Gordo sat next to her and looked at the homework.

"Oh, I see. This is one of those things where the answers to the problems give you coordinates on a sheet of graph paper and then you connect the dots and it makes a picture."

"Okay, I read the directions, and I couldn't even figure that out! I feel so stupid!"

"Liz, you are not stupid. That's a horrible thing to say about yourself. And besides, it's a lie; you're very smart. Even I misinterpret homework directions sometimes. Just because something is confusing to you doesn't mean you're stupid."

"...Oh Gordo." She gave him a short but sincere kiss on the lips. "Thank you. But I was really just joking."

Gordo smiled. "Still, it's true. ........So, getting back to your homework, what do you need help with?"

Lizzie's homework took about 45 minutes. Lizzie talked to Gordo as she connected the dots on the graph paper at the end.

"Gordo, I really want to thank you."

"For what? Helping you with your homework?"

"Well, that too. It is really nice how you always help me. But mostly I want to thank you for being okay with all of this. I mean my career is getting in the way of our relationship. Every time we plan a date, it has to be postponed or cancelled because of my job. And even though our plans don't always work out, you continue to support me. You don't complain or protest. You always just understand and cheer me on from off set or backstage or whatever. It makes me feel really nice inside and feel really loved when you don't mind. ...But then again, I feel really bad inside knowing that you're making all of the sacrifices in this relationship. That you're having to live with what I'm doing and not have any say in it. I know you don't want me to give up my career. And I also know that we both don't want to give up being a couple. If we have to keep on going like this, I hope that the only time we see each other isn't during 10 minute breaks at work or times when I need homework help. I just really wish that there were a way that we could make this whole career barrier gone and be together somehow. Anyway, that's what I really wanted to thank you for. And I apologize."

Gordo stared at her. He was not expecting that speech at all. What she had said had an indescribable poignant and romantic effect on him. He couldn't think of anything that would be completely appropriate to say in reply. There wasn't a single word he knew that would be good enough to say to her then. Ultimately, he went with:

"Uh... You're welcome. ...I don't really know what else to say..."

"That's okay; I really just needed to say that to you and to know that you knew I felt that way."

"I already knew you felt that way. And even though it's a little difficult for me to live this way, I don't really mind much. Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but it's really not that bad. As long as it makes you happy, I'm happy and I can live with it."

"Gordo... You are a wonderful person." Just then, Lizzie finished connecting the dots. The picture they formed was a heart.

Lizzie and Gordo stared at the heart and then stared at each other. They both gave a small smile and then leaned in to one another. Gordo traced Lizzie's jaw line with his fingers as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He cupped her jaw with both hands and brought her into a kiss. They softly fell over on her bed as they continued their kiss. Gordo's hands went slowly from her jaw to her neck to her shoulders to her arms and then back again, over and over. Lizzie pulled him a little closer as she put one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder blade.

After about 6 or 7 minutes of osculating, they stopped to take a breath.

"...Wow..." Gordo breathed. "I should really help you with your homework more often!"

Lizzie giggled. "Gordo, you can always make me laugh..."

They were about to go in for another kiss when Lizzie's cell phone went off.

"You should probably get that, Liz."

"Alright." She reached for her cell phone. "I'll answer it and then –"

"Uh, no. You know what? I should probably get home anyway; it's late. I'm glad I could help you." He got up to leave and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow... hopefully." He left her room.

"Gordo... I am sorry." She shouted to him.

"It's okay... really. Just answer your phone. ...Goodnight."

Lizzie answered her phone.

"Kenny, this better be good; because of you, my boyfriend had to leave. I'm not very happy right now because a normal date for me and Gordo involves math or history! ...What? Dude, you've got the wrong number!" (click)

* * *

Was that romantic enough for ya? Was that long enough for ya? Well, don't get used to it; next chapter is super short (but super important!).


	5. A New Discovered Talent

A/N: Hey! Guess what? (whispers) I'm back! Anyway, before you read this chapter, I want to clear up something that some people might have thought: **LIZZIE AND GORDO WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING STUPID LAST CHAPTER!!! **Now that that's done, there's something else that needs to be made clear: In this chapter, the movie from last chapter is released in a matter of weeks. In reality, it would take months and sometimes years to release a movie. But this is _my_ story, and the world shall work how I make it work!! After all, this is Fan**_fiction_**.

Chapter 5: A New Discovered Talent

Several weeks later in Hollywood, miles away from Hillridge, a big time producer was finishing up a phone call:

"...Yes... yes, I'm just about to watch it... oh, yes, this is exciting; I'm the co-director and this is my first time seeing it! ...Alright, see you later... Bye, Kenny." (click)

"Pardon me," his maid said as she walked up to him, "your private screening is ready, Mr. Simpson."

* * *

Richard Simpson sat in his leather chair as he viewed the film that he had co-directed.

Suddenly, during sometime in the middle of the film, Lizzie and Gordo's small scene came on.

Mr. Simpson took one look at Gordo's face, shot up in his chair and said, "Get me that boy! I'm going to make him a star!!!!"

* * *

OoOoOoO! It's getting interesting! I'll update soon...


	6. New Job Or Jobs?

Chapter 6: New Job... Or Jobs?

"Do you want fries with that?"

Lizzie handed the customer their tray. It was a busy Friday at The Digital Bean. Gordo shoved through the crowd of customers to get to Lizzie. He finally made it.

"Lizzie, when are you going to be ready to go?" he managed to say before getting pushed aside by a group of customers.

"Not for – would you like to super size your drink? – another – do you want fries with that? – hour – that will be $4.23, Sir. – at least!" she answered while taking another order.

"Can I help?" Gordo made his way back to the front.

"Yes, please!" Gordo squirmed to the back room and came back out with an apron on.

At least an hour and a half later, they were done. Every customer was served and Lizzie could finally go. They were just about to leave when Lizzie's manager stopped them.

"Oh, come on!" Lizzie said. "We finished already!"

"Actually," replied the manager, "I was going to offer your friend here a job. What do you say?"

"Well...If I can have the same hours as Lizzie, then count me in!"

* * *

Lizzie and Gordo finally had a chance to go out. They went to a movie and dinner, both of which Gordo graciously paid for. Afterward, Gordo drove them to the beach. They sat on top of his car next to each other. Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Gordo, isn't this great? We can work together at the same job. Now my job can't keep us apart!"

Lizzie's pager went off.

"Well," Gordo chuckled as she looked at her pager, "at least one job can't."

"It looks like they want me for a commercial tomorrow; I've got to go discuss my lines with Kenny. Do you want to come?"

"I think I have to; otherwise, you'd have to walk!"

* * *

Lizzie and Kenny were discussing her lines, payment, etc. while Gordo sat and listened.

About a half an hour later, Lizzie was done and they could leave. Suddenly, Kenny's office's phone went off.

"Talk to me." he answered. "Uh huh... alright." He hung up. "You're wanted upstairs."

"But Kenny-" Lizzie started, but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Not you... him." He pointed at Gordo.

When Gordo and Lizzie went upstairs, they found the door to an office open. They stepped inside and heard a man.

"I saw your short performance. Have you ever considered becoming an actor?"

* * *

What do you think? I think this story is almost over. There's probably only going to be a few more chapters. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! If you review I promise to update... (like I wouldn't update anyway!)


	7. Contract Signing

Chapter 7: Contract Signing

"Excuse me?" Gordo asked.

"The small acting part that you did—I saw it. It takes a lot of talent to be impressive for a walk-on-walk-off part. You have a lot off talent. I'm prepared to offer you a big, fat contract. Are you interested?"

"... Maybe..."

"Let's talk over the details; I'll call your parents over..."

* * *

Lizzie waited outside the office for a long time. She watched some television on her cell phone for a while and then used it to tell her parents where she was. It was getting really late. She was getting very bored, but anxious. After about forever, Gordo's parents walked out, followed by Gordo, followed by the man Gordo was talking to.

Gordo had a huge smile on his face. "Lizzie," he said, "this is Richard Simpson. He's best friends with _and_ works with your agent, Kenny." He pulled out a contract. "I've already signed this, agreeing to start a career in acting. If you sign it, we can work together, just like Isabella and Paolo did. What do you say?"

* * *

A few days later, after Lizzie's lawyer had checked over the contract, Lizzie signed it.

* * *

A/N: It was a short chapter. But still, it was good, right? Review and I'll update! End is soon—maybe next chapter...


	8. An Oscar And A Date

Chapter 8: An Oscar And A Date

Ever since Lizzie signed that contract, her relationship with Gordo and their careers only got better. Gordo and Lizzie made millions together. They were in movies, magazines, television shows, and plays. They were the biggest thing since... ever! They did everything together (except singing; Gordo couldn't sing for his life!).

Even after three years, Lizzie and Gordo were the hottest news in Hollywood. Collectively, they had received 7 Grammy Awards, 5 Emmy Awards, and 12 Oscars!

And those 12 Oscars were about to become 13... hopefully; It was Oscar night and Gordo had starred in the latest teen movie: _Teenage Titanic_. The movie was a modernized version of the Titanic story. Lizzie had recorded a pop-version remake of _My Heart Will Go On_ for the movie which had won her 7th Grammy.

Lizzie was announcing the winner for best actor. Everyone waited anxiously as she read off the list of nominees.

"The nominees are...David Lundy—_We Be_" (applause) "...Ronald Randal—_Fastidious_" (applause) "... David Gordon—_Teenage Titanic_" (lots of applause) "...Patrick Pending—Darkness at the End of the Tunnel." (applause) "...and the Oscar goes to... David... Gordon—_Teenage Titanic_!"

There was incredible applause that seemed to go on for ever as Gordo ran up onto the stage. Before he did anything else, he put his arm around Lizzie's waist and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for several seconds and a few whistles came from the audience. They finally broke apart and Lizzie laughed. She looked at the audience with a big smile on her face, gave Gordo another quick kiss, and walked off the stage. Gordo held the Oscar in his hands, waiting for the applause to die down. Finally it did and he said:

"Well... wow... um, I'd like to thank the studio, and of coarse everyone at the studio. I'd also like to mention my parents, they, uh, they've always been there when I needed them. I want to thank all of my friends back home who supported me and continue to support me, especially Miranda Sanchez who pushed me to be in this movie. I especially want to thank Ricky Simpson, my agent. Rick, you're the best! Most of all, though, I want to thank my girlfriend whom I'm sure you all know about, Lizzie. I love you, Lizzie."

There was applause as Lizzie came back on the stage, kissed him, said, "I love you, too.", and escorted him off of the stage.

* * *

Later that evening, after The Academy Awards was over, everyone was leaving.

"Hey, Gordon, McGuire," Gordo agent called, "do you guys need a ride someplace?"

"No thanks." Gordo said as Lizzie put her hands around his arm. "We have a date to go on."

* * *

They walked on the beach together. It was about midnight, so their surroundings were flooded with moonlight. Lizzie hugged Gordo as they walked and he hugged her back. She was holding a balloon from an after-Oscars-party and it kept getting in Gordo's face, so he popped it.

"Hey, Gordo, you popped my balloon!"

"Sorry, but it was a little annoying."

"Oh, that's okay." she kissed his cheek and they continued walking.

"...Actually Lizzie, that's not all I'm going to pop tonight."

"...Oh my God..." she stopped walking and looked at him. "Gordo..."

He let go of her and got down on one knee. He brought out a small box from his pocket. Lizzie didn't know whether to cry or to smile. She ended up crying with a smile on her face. Several paparazzi popped out of nowhere, took their picture, and disappeared. Gordo opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with _I love you_ written in diamonds on it.

"Lizzie McGuire, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Gordo. Yes I will!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and got up. He put his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. They smiled at each other.

"I love you so much, Gordo. Give me a kiss!"

Just before he kissed her, he whispered in her ear:

"**_Do you want fries with that_****_?_**"

THE END


	9. Alternate Ending

A/N: This is the alternate ending. I couldn't decide which one to use. Both work, so you can choose which one to be the end.

Chapter 8: The Oscars And A Date

Ever since Lizzie signed that contract, her relationship with Gordo and their careers only got better. Gordo and Lizzie made millions together. They were in movies, magazines, television shows, and plays. They were the biggest thing since... ever! They did everything together, even singing (Gordo could sing-who knew?).

Even after two years, Lizzie and Gordo were the hottest news in Hollywood. Collectively, they had received 4 Grammy Awards, 2 Emmy Awards, and 9 Oscars!

And those 9 Oscars were about to become 10... hopefully; It was Oscar night and Gordo had starred in the latest teen movie: _Teenage Titanic_. The movie was a modernized version of the Titanic story. Lizzie had recorded a pop-version remake of _My Heart Will Go On_ for the movie.

Lizzie was announcing the winner for best actor. Everyone waited anxiously as she read off the list of nominees.

"The nominees are...David Lundy—_We Be_" (applause) "...Ronald Randal—_Fastidious_" (applause) "... David Gordon—_Teenage Titanic_" (lots of applause) "...Patrick Pending—Darkness at the End of the Tunnel." (applause) "...and the Oscar goes to... David... Lundy—_We Be!"_

There lots of applause as David Lundy came up on stage and he said his speech.

* * *

Later that evening, after The Academy Awards was over, everyone was talking.

"Hey, Gordon," said David Lundy, "sorry you didn't win."

"Eh. It's no big deal. You win a few, you lose a few, ya know? Anyway, congratulations."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Gordon, McGuire," Gordo agent called, "do you guys need a ride someplace?"

"No thanks." Lizzie said as she put her hands around Gordo's arm. "We have a date to go on."

* * *

They walked on the beach together. It was about midnight, so their surroundings were flooded with moonlight and stardust. Lizzie hugged Gordo as they walked and he hugged her back.

"It's too bad you didn't win, Gordo."

"I don't really mind; David deserved it. I have enough Oscars anyway."

They walked a while longer. Lizzie said, out of nowhere, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He put his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. They smiled at each other.

"Give me a kiss, Lizzie."

"Okay."

Just before she kissed him, she asked:

"**_Do you want fries with that?_**"

THE END


End file.
